The Holocaust: Star Wars Edition
by Arie'Lizbeth
Summary: Padmé is a Jew and Anakin is a Nazi soldier. Will Padmé soften Anakin's heart and change his view of all Jews? Will their love stop the war? Or will the Nazis take away the one thing people thought no one can ever conquer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this story! I love the idea of it! I hope you do too! R&R!**

Padmé was terrified, and why shouldn't she be?

She was in a dark, cramped, train car. She and her older sister, Sola, had been separated from their mother, Jobal, and their father, Ruwee. She now sat in Sola's tight embrace. Sola was tall and lanky and ever so frail. Her fair, thin, straight, hair barely reached her shoulders. No matter how much Sola ate, she remained deadly thin and her chest was completely flat.

Padmé, was the exact opposite of her sister. She was well muscled in her shoulders and legs, and was skinny, but not creepy skinny, and had breasts that were a healthy, full size, being their full size even though she was only 15. And of course, she had beautiful hair. Her hair was chocolatey brown with chestnut highlights, and was think, curly, and reached her crotch. It was was paired with large, chocolate orbs. But, the one thing that was so strange between her sister and herself would be that she was super short. Even shorter than her mother.

Padmé wished nothing more than to be able to guarantee the safety of her little niece, Sara, and her two nephews, Moses, and Jacob. She wanted to be back at home, playing with them under the beautiful olive trees that lined the small, cottage on the outskirts of Jerusalem. Her neighbor, and closest friend, Dor, had been killed before they'd been captured for he was stupid and tried to fight against them.

After a long while of just sitting in total silence, the train came to a stop. Then, the large door creaked open as sunlight streamed through the crevice. Tall, well-muscled, Nazi soldiers came bustling in and threw even the weakest, youngest, or eldest roughly out of the train car and onto the concrete outside.

Padmé was thrown out with her sister close behind. It was a long drop onto the harsh, cold, damp, ground, yet Padmé managed to land on her feet.

Sola, however, wasn't so lucky. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Padmé was about to help her up when a stern soldier strode up and slapped Padmé's hand away. He yanked Sola to her feet and yelled, "GET MOVING!" before turning back to oversee the rest of the Jews. Padmé checked her sister for any injuries and then followed her sister and the rest of the rush of people dragging their feet into what they called, the death camp.

They saw that soldiers were telling tim were to go. When Sola realized this, she muttered under her breath, "May the Lord be there to guide you."

"You as well." Padmé replied softly. Sola walked carefully up to a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. The man pointed to the left and Sola nodded, turned to look at Padmé once more. Brown met brown in a silent goodbye before Sola turned and continued down the path with the others. A few others were told to go right, then another left, and then it was Padmé's turn. Padmé prayed that she'd go the same way hr sister went as she stepped up to the man.

The man evaluated her and then brought his hand up. His finger swayed left, then pointed right. Padmé's spirits dropped even more than before as she silently made her way down the concrete path. Now, she was truly alone.

**K guys! Here's the deal. The quicker and more numerous your feedback and reviews are, the quicker and longer the updates will be! So, if you like, or even dislike this story and want to see more of it or make it better, REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-braveryx11 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I was really excited about some of the feedback I got! So, I'll continue! R&R**

Padmé was miserable. She had just taken a freezing cold shower and then forced to wear the same grimy clothes she'd worn for a week. However, she tried her best to make herself seem a little bit more presentable and had tried her best to clean up and straighten out her messy clothing, and braid her wet hair so it no longer was matted and filthy.

She sighed as she made her way over to her small corner of the room in which she reserved for herself to sleep on. She had met a few other girls who were very names were Anna and Lauren. They were kind and quite thoughtful. Anna had short, black hair and green eyes that shone so brightly, Padmé believed there was never a dull day when she was around. Lauren, had a medium type of brown hair with blonde highlights and really dark brown eyes, almost to the point of black. Both girls were much taller than Padmé, yet both 15 years of age, the same age as Padmé. Lauren, was slightly obese, a plump teen, and Anna was quite skinny. She still had some muscle, just not as much as Padmé.

Anna and Lauren both came rushing into the medium-sized room mere seconds before the bell rang which signified for everyone to be in their barracks. The two girls ran over to the exhausted Padmé before plopping down onto the cold, concrete, flooring and pretending to fall fast asleep. Once she, herself heard the footsteps coming, Padmé did so also. The girls did this when the guards came to check in on them so they wouldn't be forced to do, or answer any questions, unless awoken of course.

The heavy door swung open with a load _Clang!_ as heavy footsteps echoed into the room. There was a few moments of awful and dreaded silence, before the footsteps resumed and the door could be heard being closed and locked.

Padmé barely had enough time to let out a breath she had subconsciously been holding before the two girls flocked her, rushing their Russian and Polish words so they appeared to be slurred. You see, Anna was a Polish Jew and Lauren was a Russian Jew. They knew some English, yet very little so they preferred to speak in their native tongues whenever possible.

Thankfully, Padmé had learned from an early age how to connect different languages, making it easier to adapt to them. Her native language was Hebrew, and she had learned English, Italian, latin, and German by the age of ten. From there, she learned how to connect languages and now could understand even more languages and speak fluently French, Polish, Russian, Romanian, and Greek.

Padmé sighed and answered each of them in their own languages. They had, over the few weeks they'd been together, been having lessons. Padmé was teaching them Hebrew since they had found a great interest in it. They were very excited and happy that Padmé was willing to do so, for it was a part of their religion and it helped them keep their Jewish culture even with all these Nazis around hurting and crushing them underfoot.

"הכי גדול של כל דברים אהבה." Padmé said.

"הכי גדול של כל דברים אהבה." The two others replied, mispronouncing slightly, yet not to the point where it wasn't understandable.

"What does it mean?" Padmé asked them.

"С величайшим из всех вещей является любовь." Lauren replied immediately. Padmé nodded and then turned to Anna. She hesitated before sighing in exasperation,

"Nie wiem!" Padmé rolled her eyes before saying slowly,

"Do największego z wszystkie rzeczy jest miłość." Anna gasped as she slowly connected the dots. She nodded in understanding before Padmé continued on with the lesson with more about the Hebrew language and culture.

* * *

><p>Once the two girls were satisfied, they slowly lay down quietly and closed their eyes. Padmé carefully waited until nothing cold be heard but the steady, deep, breathing of the two girls. Once she was sure they were both asleep, she sang softly:<p>

_"Kolod baleva penimah,_

_nefesh yehudi homiyah,_

_Ulefaatey mizrah kadimah,_

_ayin leTziyon tzofiyah._

_Od lo av'dah tikvatehnu,_

_Hatikva sh'not apayim,_

_Lih'yot am hofshi beartzenu,_

_Eret Tziyon virushalayim."_

Silently, she fell asleep with hopes of better tomorrow and dreams of a wonderful future.

**Alrighty people! Just so you know, most of the translating really just meant 'The greatest of all things is love.' It was the only thing I could think of that somewhat related to the Torah but not to the point where it could be in any way offensive to other religions. **

**Oh, and that song is the Isreal anthem. It's gonna be a little symbolic in this story. Not to the point where it is all the story is, but I really like it and sing it all the time. Review, and I'll continue!**

**-braveryx11 ;)**


End file.
